farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Irongaunt
Name: Roland The Irongaunt Goes By: Irongaunt, The Irongaunt, Iron Avatar Name: Irongaunt Age: Late 40s, early 50s (unsure) Race: Human Class: Paladin Character Appearance With greyed hair and a grim face, Irongaunt does not come off as a friendly figure...which is just fine with him. Standing at roughly 6' in height, with a muscular build, he is in constant motion, even when standing still...he stretches, cracks his knuckles, rests his hand on his weaponry, etc. His face, craggy and less than perfect to begin with, is lined with care and obviously worn by constant exposure to the wilderness...though some would call this "rugged'. He smiles often, but it is very rarely a pleasant expression...there are often grim undertones or a rather wicked looking twist to the smile. Oftentimes, it ends up being a sneer. Character Background (This shall be fleshed out further when I have more time): Irongaunt rarely discusses his past. He was a warrior, and worked often with a number of comrades who he clearly cared very much for. He also often displays the evidence of what was obviously an extensive and very high quality education, indicating that he most likely came of noble or at least very wealthy stock. He will not discuss what it was that turned him from the path of rage to the path of the light, but he will reveal that it has much to do with the scourge and the legion, and the loss of his original comrades. One must assume that those are also the reasons for his dark and often twisted outlook on life. Irongaunt has been a paladin for some time now, and while he does obey the Cathedral and his superiors in the order in general, it is very easy to see that he pays only lip service to much of the core beliefs that his order espouses. He has served in Stormwind's Foreign Legion ((1st guild)) before leaving out of frustration at the unit's ineffectiveness, and the lack of similarity between his goals and the organization's. He held a brief stint in a group known as the Holy Nova, before leaving for unspecified reasons. Most recently, he has sworn his Allegiance to a group called the Myth Guard, and appears content with his place in its structure...though he still pursues his own unspoken goals. Traits of note Irongaunt is a blatant and rather horrible racist. He utterly and completely despises Night Elves, and will gladly berate them and any of their friends given the chance. Conversely, one of his most valued allies is the Night Elf Priestess Izell, whom he holds in high regard (for a very good reason, which he will explain when asked). He also has a bitter hatred of Blood Elves and will under no circumstances give one of them any sort of quarter, or mercy. He treats the Forsaken the same way. He respects Dwarves, and has a grudging respect for the Gnome race purely because of their tenacity. He has no feeling regarding the Draenei. He has a mutual respect for Orcs and Taurens, due to their obviously highly developed warrior culture. He dislikes trolls simply because they're trolls. Beyond his inherent racism, Irongaunt is also not the sanest of people. There is a dark side to him that he lets out to play every so often, and it is seriously twisted. There is something rather wrong with this man, and he has been described as "Just this side of Arthas..." despite his utter hatred of the Scourge and the Legion. OOC Notes Armory: Irongaunt's Armory RP: Whenever possible PvP: Usually flagged...I call it rogue baiting PvE: All the time Raid: Not yet.... Player OOC notes: I'll RP whenever and wherever, but prefer to do it "face to face", as that just seems more entertaining. I will play Iron's racism to the hilt, I'm afraid, so if you're a night elf who'd rather avoid serious confrontation, then I'm afraid playing with me might not be entertaining. I MAY be softening this attitude soon, purely because I realize that there is a large Night Elf contingent to the RP community and while it might be fun to be utterly hated, I'd hate to run out of RP partners. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies